Over 400 hypertension-related traits were measured on 923 individuals in five large families, originally ascertained in the 1970?s through single probands with essential hypertension by Dr. Roger Siervogel of Wright State University. DNA was extracted from 25-year-old stored samples and genotyping for nearly 400 polymorphic genetic markers was done by the Center for Inherited Disease Research. However, because of problems with DNA extraction and limited amplification, polymorphisms could be determined for only about 250 individuals. During the past year, a contract was established with Dr. Siervogel to 1) develop an IRB protocol to recontact these families for a 30 year follow-up, 2 to redraw blood from missing individuals and 3) to extract and store DNA from these samples. The first year of the contract has been completed. Dr. Siervogel provided approximately 200 samples from the families for future analysis. The contract will be renewed for a second year in an attempt to recontact individuals in these families. Intrafamilial tests of association will be performed in an attempt to corroborate earlier findings of linkage of hypertension on 1p and growth-related phenotypes on 9q.